


Shape of You

by psychomath



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Quill, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: Peter迎来了三个月以来第一个酒吧夜。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的不擅长想标题，感谢流行歌手和酸诗作者们拯救我。

在一船来自各个星系的粗汉中被抚养长大，意味着你会了解来自各个文明的禁忌，而结局就是，百无禁忌。

我是说，得了，在剃刀头的母星，穿露出大脚趾的袜子都意味着对别人进行死亡威胁。虽然诚实地说，那确实是个丑得骇人的脚趾头。但由此看来，基本上就算你规规矩矩，也总会在银河系某处惹上麻烦，何不快活点呢，嗯？四处捣捣乱，泡泡妞，刮点油水什么的。

幸运，或者不幸的，彼得对来自各个星球，乃至各个星系的各个种族都具有相当高的吸引力，而他来者不拒。很难说这和他的成长背景毫无关系，在船上的时候，有享受的机会就要紧紧抓住。而这一信条跟随着他从掠夺者的船上到了现在，就在这个边陲小卫星的拥挤酒吧。

能勾搭到辣得冒烟的拉贾克妞或者克里妞是一方面，监狱里那样的麻烦也跟着他的屁股。本来是个寻常夜晚，他给漂亮的粉皮肤小妞买了几轮酒，而她在第三杯的时候就用紫色的嘴唇冲他微笑了。事情就在这时候出了岔子，麻烦来了。一个大个子克里男人横冲直撞地挤到他们中间，彼得起初还以为他抢了对方的目标，可没花多久就明白过来，自己才是那个目标。

星爵的魅力恐怕还不足以让粉小妞从几乎高她两个头的壮汉手里英雄救美，她转身离开，只留下了一个尴尬的微笑，让他一个人面对那张洋洋自得的蓝脸。正当他考虑找什么理由脱身时，一只手扣住了他的腰，以一种充满占有欲的姿势把他向后拉去。“抱歉，小子，他有伴了。”

蓝大个对上勇度的眼睛，识趣地走了。他说不准什么更管用点，是勇度那口坏牙还是烧红的飞箭。

他半人马星的绑架者在红色的灯光下整张脸一半紫一半黑，那只手还放在他腰上。“我们能谈谈某块宝石的事情了吗，小子？”他紧紧圈着彼得，手抓在他的电击枪上，脸上还笑得稀松平常，见鬼的。“我是为你和你的船员考虑啊，伙计，”他装模作样地挣扎了几下，“那可是个危险的玩意。”要是无限宝石再被卖给什么心理变态的灭族恐怖分子手里，他可经不起第二次折腾了。

“危险，确实，但它可是块值钱的小石头。”他另一只手去拿彼得的酒杯，任奎尔在他怀里扭得像只松鼠，喝他买的酒还有脸跟他讨价还价。他看着勇度的舌头舔过牙齿和嘴唇，突然，一个事实击中了他。

勇度想要他，就像那个监狱里的傻逼和刚刚的克里人一样。当然他们两之间要复杂得多，但，操，勇度也想睡他。

而他此刻正非常饥渴。

要是说他从过往经历中能学到什么的话，那就是，和某人睡过后，他们的关系就会立马恶化，最终万劫不复。而他碰巧还挺喜欢现在这帮伙计的。在漫长的三个月星海游荡后，终于有了一个被睡的机会，他会浪费吗？见鬼的当然不了。

“那你觉得我的酒吧夜就不珍贵了吗？让我提醒你，你吓跑了我的潜在床伴，两个。”

如果你爸是霹雳游侠，谁都会有恋父情结的。彼得运气不够好，他身边最接近老爸这一形象的就是勇度。

“那个蓝大个？”勇度又露出了牙齿，这居然都没破坏他的兴致，“他会把你撑坏的。”  
“而你对我的本事一无所知。”  
—————————————————————————————————————  
他们推推搡搡地出了酒吧，在去向问题上又无可避免地吵了起来。

“你疯了吗？我会被火箭把头咬下来的！在上次我给他们讲了黑光灯笑话之后，他们就不允许我在飞船里打炮了！”

“那你觉得我有别的地方让你去吗？我船上几乎百分之百的人都想要你的命。”

他猜自己和勇度都有些不顾一切，也没什么除了公厕外别的选择，他们最终以从未有过的效率找到了一家小爱情旅馆。等他开始后悔的时候，勇度又厚又粗的蓝指头已经在他后面进进出出了。彼得对面的镜子完美地显示了各种细节，他的大腿被蓝色的胳膊抬到胸口的，勇度的另一只手忙着操他的屁股，其他几根指头也没闲着，把他的蛋能玩出花。

这是他三个月来第一次和除了五指姑娘之外的人做爱，简直爽得头皮发麻，却隐隐担忧了起来。“操，等等等等，让我看眼你的老二。”他的手指肚又碾过了那一点，让地球人浑身发抖。“你他妈在船上的时候没少看过。”

“这根本不他妈一样，当时你，”他被抠得小小地尖叫了一声，“能不能让我把话说完！当时你又没硬！”

他在彼得耳朵后面发笑，呼出的热气打上男人的耳廓，让他发痒。勇度把他的手指慢慢抽了出来，发出“啵”的一声。他覆盖着润滑剂和汗液的手又黏又热地抓着彼得的手，带向他勃起的性器，长长地撸过。

“操……没门。”他转过身去，对上勇度的蓝脸。“你看，我们互相撸一发，双赢结局，一笑泯恩仇怎么样，嗯？”

“没门，小子。顺便，是你说要我体验你的本事的。”他真是忘了自己插科打诨、讨价还价的本事是跟谁学的了。这位掠夺者头头已经摆出自己的商业化笑容来了，看样子是准备打长久战，把对手磨到投降。

“我恐怕自己确实没有这个本事。实话说，操过我最粗的东西也就是阿斯卡瓦里安姑娘的触手了。”他在脑袋里描绘了下那根东西的大小，看到是一回事，把它放进屁股里又是另一回事了。

“操，你和阿斯卡瓦里安人都操过！”勇度的尬笑在他们光着屁股躺在一张红色大床上后让气氛进一步尴尬，“相信我，我知道自己在干什么。”他这副事不关己的样子太让奎尔生气了，不由得反思起了劝姑娘跟他玩新花样时自己的嘴脸。

“我也知道你在干什么！你在干我！想想如果你把我操到肛裂，事情会变得多棘手。我敢肯定火箭又会去炸你的船，这次连倒计时五秒都不会有。”

“除非，”他的手又搭回彼得的屁股了，“这种情况根本都不会发生。现在躺好。”

他能听明白什么时候勇度是在咋呼，什么时候是真的在下命令。比如他开始扯什么自己捡了他，救了他命的那堆狗屎的时候，那就是在诈他，但是这时候他是认真的。而当他认真的时候，彼得没法拒绝。  
—————————————————————  
这就是他的问题，就算被这个全星系最糟糕的监护人坑了几万次，甚至自己都坑了对方上千次，他还是会选择信任勇度。比如之前在无存知地，他相信勇度会在几秒内找到他，而他做到了。比如现在，“放松。”

任何一个脑子正常的人在一个超过地球人尺寸的大老二捅进自己屁股的时候都没法放松，但他还是下意识地呼出了一口气，清晰地感觉到那颗硕大的，蓝色的龟头滑溜溜地挤进了他的肛口。“操……”他胀得快吐了，“我觉得我裂了。我们有安全词没有？我们必须要有个安全词，而我现在就要用。”

回应他的是屁股上的一个巴掌，彼得无意识地收缩了肛口，结果又吞进去一截滚烫的性器。“你屁事没有，崽子，现在相信你的老爹。”

正常人的反应是直接萎掉，彼得奎尔，而不是兴奋得像只见了骨头的狗！他把脸埋进带着一股消毒水和廉价除臭剂味道的枕头里。“你猜怎么着，红白蓝，红色的床，我和你——我们他妈的是法国国旗……！”勇度懒得理会他闭不上的嘴，龟头直直抵上了前列腺，这下他说不出话了。

在电击般快感的余韵里，蓝腿叔叔试探地动作起来。他确实知道自己在做什么，估计是在还不是现在这副尊荣的时候积累起的大量经验。勇度避开了前列腺，开始直进直出，这根本不应该有快感的行为却给他带来了一种古怪的欣快感。和阿斯卡瓦里安姑娘那次可不一样，她手指粗细的触手一个劲刺激他的前列腺，前面却是更大的快乐来源。勇度根本不肯碰他的老二，把它玩硬后就晾在一边，有够过分的。但是他逐渐加快频率，粗大阴茎摩擦着他的肠壁，却在腹部制造了一种热乎乎的满足感，让他情不自禁皱起眉头。勇度通过镜子看得一清二楚，他的动作变得大胆，不再小心翼翼。

他也从镜子里看着勇度，以他的年纪来说身材还算结实，屁股在没入彼得身体时收紧，又在退出时有规律地放松。粗糙的蓝色大手紧紧捏着被撞成粉色的屁股，那个大老二就在他的屁股蛋之间进进出出，又蓝又亮，在他体内突突跳动。

不是看到他自己也不相信，但星爵确实自己用屁股迎上了撞击，还煞费苦心地调整角度，让它能正中红心。他根本来不及纠结掉不掉价，而是不由得发现，提高参与度能直接大大提高这次性交的质量，乐此不疲地摇晃起屁股来。老江湖游刃有余的假象也被他的主动出击击碎了，像他这个年纪的人一样喘起粗气来，汗水顺着额角的伤疤向下淌。  
或许他有点太得意忘形了，“等下，老家伙，我要骑你。”他向前爬，想要脱离勇度的老二，又被他抓着腰拖了回去。“臭小子，没学会走就想跑。”他又接着干了几下，很快投入其中，但是彼得打定了主意，尤其是蠢主意，一百头牛都拉不回来。他退出来又把勇度掀翻，洋洋得意地坐了下去。

更正，洋洋得意只维持了最初几秒。他惊讶地发现，就算刚刚感觉自己被操得很开，这样直接地更换姿势，还是会有很大的刺激。“风景不错，小子。”勇度艰难地说，“不过你把我的肋骨压断了。”

“哈，别嚎了，我才是那个小洞塞大屌的人。”他闭着一只眼睛，汗水从头发流进眼睛里，发出哽住一样的呻吟。这次进得更深，让他有种被插穿的错觉。“靠，你根本不知道自己有多重。”老头子抱怨归抱怨，手托着他的屁股倒是上下得勤快。彼得感觉自己跟在被波浪操一样，起起伏伏，前前后后，“操，慢点……快被你颠吐了。”他头昏脑涨的，也不知道是爽得还是晕得。

“总该让某些傻子知道没那金刚钻别揽瓷器活。”他这么说，动作还是慢了些，终于想起来彼得还长了根老二一样，粗暴又快速地撸动起来。这样一来他整个人都软在勇度的老二上了，更没力气自己动了。勇度几乎恨铁不成钢地把他掀了下去，驾着他的大腿开始干他。

这下可是动真格的了，次次碾过前列腺，手里还撸着他的老二。彼得整个人通了电一样颤抖起来，嘴里叫得断断续续。就在这时候，勇度吻了他，尖利的牙齿刮痛他的舌头，在他的嘴里能尝到与自己相似的酒精味，以及，勇度。

他射了出来，眼前一片漆黑。勇度慢吞吞地从他痉挛的肠道里退出来，几次撸动后射在了他胸前。

“操，你只说不会插裂，那我会不会合不上？我感觉现在就合不上了！”这话是真的。他能感觉到肠液润滑液和前列腺液缓缓涌出穴口。

勇度居然没骂他，他的蓝手指搭在彼得的鬓角边上，这次什么也没说。

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yondu lives.

“您收到来自Yondu的图片消息。” 

12条。连着5分钟，Peter的通讯器都在他的枕头底下规律地振动。他终于放弃了追逐战后难得的酣眠，气急败坏地点亮了屏幕。

“看看我种的地球水果，打赌你这个地球小子都没吃过这么棒的小桔子。”他摆出自以为酷炫的表情，蓝乎乎的手掌上托着几个小金桔，在飞船的温室仓的钠灯灯光下竟显得有些可爱。

“我当然吃过，蠢老头。”他继续向下翻，看着Yondu在自己的镜头下越发得意忘形。他笑出一口烂牙，以各种各样的姿势把那几个小果子凑到相机前面。自从他和自己的老伙计重新组队后，Yondu也染上了Aleta在所有可以利用的地方种植可食用作物的毛病。反正他的船现在空得很。

“老天啊。”在一张Yondu盯着飞箭金桔串变成斗鸡眼的照片后，Peter揉搓胀痛的额头，决定这事不能再这样下去了。

“Yondu，停下，这不健康。”

回复几乎立刻就来了。

“什么意思这不健康？我告诉你，它们健康得不能再健康了。知道什么叫不健康？某些人喜欢的披萨和某些破罐头，那才是不健康。”

以及更多的照片。这次这些刚成熟不久的小家伙被大卸八块，粗糙的刀工把它们分成大小完全不等的几份，凄惨而毫无美感地跟大量冰块以及几片薄荷叶子一起漂浮在酒里。（“噢……Kraglin……”）Yondu举着杯子，把，“我知道你其实是嫉妒”大写粗体印刷在了脸上。

“什么？你这个蠢货，我说的是你这种疯狂用图片刷屏的行为不健康！快停下！”

他又意犹未尽地发了两张躺在沙滩椅上啜饮自制饮料的照片，说真的，沙滩椅哪来的啊？！

“不健康？我以为你之前给我发的屁股照才算不健康。”

他短暂地脸红了一下，又不甘示弱地回击了。

“性爱短信健康得不得了。但是这个？太多了老兄。你打断的是我四十个标准时中得之不易的短暂睡眠。希望你能至少礼节性地表示一下你的歉意，以及，停下。”

在不间断的图片轰炸后，Peter要承认，现在闭上眼睛，他的眼皮背面都开始被旋转变大的金桔图案占领，就算再让他去睡他也睡不着了。但是管他呢，他得让Yondu心生愧疚。

“狗屎，小子。如果你真的没在等我的消息，大可以把通讯器关掉。”见鬼，老狐狸。他几乎都能想象出他那副自鸣得意的样子。Peter“砰”地倒回床上，被下铺的火箭狠狠踢了屁股，只好小心翼翼翻了个身。

“去烦你那些老伙计，你们这么多年没联系肯定有不少新消息交流。”他用被子蒙着脑袋。小心得像是在掠夺者的船上看黄片。

“没门。他们早八辈子把我屏蔽了。”

“明智的抉择，不过你又干什么蠢事了？”

“说起来这全是你的错。”

“我的错？！*翻白眼*”

“刚捡到你的时候，给他们发了太多照片。*大笑*结果还被发现了运孩子的事。*眨眼*”

“告诉我这不是真的。”

闪电般的，他收到了一张十二岁Peter Quill坐在船上，被船员包围，吓得哭到快断气的照片。

他第一次喝酒的照片。呛得整张脸通红，酒液清晰地从他嘴里喷了出去。

他因为偷换了半疯和泽拉克的内裤被吊在天花板上骂娘的照片。

………

“天啊，这个老疯子。”

“您收到来自Yondu的图片消息。” 

FIN


End file.
